Secrets
by runswiththepack13
Summary: Quil and Claire are closer than ever, but when a mysterious vampire shows up; Quil starts ignoring Claire. Claire is sad, angry and frustrated; and there's something her family isn't telling her. What's a teenage girl suposed to do?
1. Best Friends

A.N: Sup guys! This is my first story, hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes, my beta is on vacation, but she'll back for chapter two. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I was hanging out at my room, listening to music. I was getting ready to watch football with Quil. I know, I know that sounds weird. But I'm the type of girl who loves pink and skirts and high heels and glittery eye shadow and lip gloss. But, I'm also the type of girl that can put on some old sweats and some worn in converse, and watch football with Quil.

I've been watching foot ball with Quil sense I was four, I'm fifteen now. "That's what you get when you let your heart win." I started singing with the music as I tied my shoe lace. "Claire! Quil's here!" yelled mom from down stairs. "Coming!"I yelled back. We moved to La Push when I was eleven. I remember that day. I've never seen Quil so happy. I laughed at te memory.

I ran down stairs and hugged Quil. "Hey Quil." I said tightening my embrace. "Hey Claire-bear." he said hugging me back. He's called me Quil sense as long as I can remember. Maybe even before that. "Ready to watch some football?" he asked as I let go. "You know it." I said as I took his wrist and tried to pull him to the living room. He walked with me as if I pulled him, but I know I didn't.

We sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. We were in foot ball mode now. The house could collapse and wouldn't notice. Mom brought in some popcorn and put it on the coffee table. Without moving my eyes from the T.V I took the bowl from the coffee table and put the bowl on my lap. I took a fistful of popcorn and shoved it in my mouth. Quil did the same. "Touchdown!" Quil and I yelled at the same time. We shot up from our seat-the bowl falling on the floor- and gave each other high fives.

"Go Jets!" I yelled. I know what your thinking. The Jets are from New York, but there our favorite team. I don't know why. We just love 'em. "Games over." I said sitting back down. "Yeah." said Quil just as bummed.

We looked at the floor. We saw all the popcorn on the floor. I sighed. "I'll get the vacuum." Quil laughed. "I'll help you out." I got the vacuum and Quil got the broom. We started cleaning up. As I vacuumed I tripped over the cable and fell. Quil started laughing. "You are such a klutz." He said while laughing. I'll admit that I've had more than my fare share of trips and falls, but I don't like it when people laugh. "Hey" I said, all offended, and then I picked up some popcorn from the floor and threw it at him.

He got all serious. He got down on his knees. "You know what this means, don't you?" he said. "No, what?" I said, giggling. "War!" he said tossing me a bunch of popcorn. After that we started tossing popcorn and laughing like never before. Not like we throw popcorn around everyday. We started laughing so hard I collapsed on the floor. He collapsed on the couch. "You have bad aim Claire." He said while laughing. "No I don't."

"You hit me in the eye!"

"That's what I was aiming for."

We stopped laughing and looked around. We made a bigger mess than before. "I guess we should finish cleaning." I said, sitting up and getting popcorn out of my hair. "Yeah, let's go." We started cleaning up. In about twenty minutes, we were done. "Staying for dinner Quil?" I said, putting the vacuum and broom away. "Sure." he stays for dinner practically every night. I don't know why I ask. "Cool."

*After dinner*

"That was good." said Quil, opening the door to leave. "I know."I said little bummed. We walked out to the front porch, and instead of heading to his car he sat down on the swing seat we have. He patted the empty space next to him. I sat down next to him. "Why so bummed?" he asked concerned. "Nothing, it's just summers over. That's always sad." I hugged myself. It was getting cold. That La Push for ya.

He put his arms around me, his very warm arms. "It's your first year of high school, aren't you exited?" I sighed. "I guess." I laid my head on his chest. Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden. "Would it make you feel better, if I said that I would drive you to school tomorrow." I wanted to scream with happiness, but instead I said, "That would make me feel a lot better." He released me and got up. "Good, pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Quil."

"Goodnight Claire."

Then he walked away into his car and drove off. I walked inside 'cuz if not I would freeze to death.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A.N: Hey hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Till the next chapter, bye!!!!!!


	2. Getting Ready

OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot to say this in my last chapter!!!! I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Unfortunately. If any of you are selling it, I would like to buy it. Laters. =D

Chapter 2

I walked up stairs. I threw myself on the bed and took the phone. I dialed Nessie's number. We've been friends forever. Not as long as me and Quil have been friends. Nessie and I are starting high school at the same time. Only we're going to different high schools. Bummer.

"Hello."

"Finally, you picked up! Now, I need your help."

"Sure, anything."

"I have… _no_ idea what I'm gonna where tomorrow."

Okay, I'll help you. I was born for this stuff. Literally, I was. Ask Aunt Alice. No thanks Uncle Emmett, I don't wanna pizza."

"Okay I had twenty possible outfits. Then I narrowed it down to fifteen, then five. Now I have three."

"Okay. Now describe them. Yes I'm sure Uncle Emmett."

I giggled at the argument she was having with her uncle. "Okay, the first one is a white shirt with a sparkly design in the front, a jean miniskirt and black leggings. And some really cute flats."

"Oh sounds cute. Uncle Emmett I'm on the phone."

"The second one is a blue sun dress with a black jacket and gladiator sandals."

"That one sounds really cute. Uncle Emmett I don't care that you've always wanted to oder pizza, but never had the chance."

"The third one is one is simple. A pair of jeans with some cool design on 'em , a purple shirt and my favorite jean jacket."

"Also cute. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Uncle Emmett."

"Stop arguing with your uncle and help me choose." I complained

She giggled. "Okay sorry. I say option number three. Really cute, casual, comfortable and the guys will be all over you. Fine! I'll have a stupid pizza."

I burst out laughing. "Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye. I'll have cheese."

Then I hung up. I put away the other two outfits and hung the one I was wearing tomorrow. I changed to my pajamas and did the before bed routine. I brushed my teeth and turned on the T.V. I started watching nick at night. Renesmee and I watch these shows all the time. Our favorite is Home Improvement. Tim Alan is so funny. After two episodes I turned it off. It was getting late, I should go to bed. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hey Claire."

"Hey Quil. How'd you know it was me?" I asked, with curiosity. "Well, I always know when it's you. And I have caller ID." I laughed. So Quil. "Right. S what hour will you pick me up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Around seven thirty."

"Okay cool. Well I have to go to bed."

"Sure."

"Goodnight Quil."

"Goodnight Claire." He said with a very warm voice. "Sweet dreams." I smiled. And with that we hung up. I like that me and Quil have those goodnight conversations every night. I'm glad that a guy like Quil is in my life. He's always there for me. Rather it's to comfort me or just to hang out he's always there. I love that about him. He's my best friend, and he always will be. I sighed and smiled. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep…

A/N: Wasn't that sweet! *sighs* They're so cute together. Don't you think?

Nessie: Yeah they are.

Me: Simply adorable.

Nessie: *sobs*

Me: Are you crying?

Nessie: Yeah. That was just so beautiful.

Me: I know, I know. So, sorry it was so short. Will update soon!

Nessie: Why are you talking like that? I'm right here.

Me: I was talking to the viewers.

Nessie: Why didn't you say so.

Me: Whatever.

Both: Read and Review!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!! =D


	3. First Day of School

A.N: Sorry it took so long. I'm so so so so so sorry. But you know how the saying goes. Why do today what you can put off till tomorrow. And well I was also busy writing my young writers society story. I have a lot on my plate okay? Well hope you enjoy it.

B.T.W: I do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer… lucky…

Chapter 3

The alarm started ringing. I hit the button to turn it off. I yawned and got up. I walked toward the closet and took the outfit I was gonna wear. I walked to the bathroom and put it on. I combed my hair and put on some lip-gloss. I took a good look in the mirror and ran down stairs.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad." I sat down next to dad that was reading the news paper. "Anything interesting in the news today?" I asked him, as I pored myself some cereal with milk. "Not really. Same old, same old." I nodded. Daddy works in the police station with Charlie. I finished my breakfast and I herd a car horn. I looked at the clock. _Seven thirty on the dot. _

I ran outside and he was in his truck. I smiled and ran towards the car. I got in the passenger seat. "Morning Quil." I said, putting on my seat belt. "Good morning Claire-bear." He pulled out of my drive way and into the streets. "Are you exited?" he asked me. "Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"No… Maybe… A little… Yes! Totally nervous! What if they don't like me? What if they don't like my back pack? Or my note books? What of they don't like my outfit? Oh my God! I didn't even think of that! What if they don't like my outfit? Do you like it? I-"

"Claire relax." said Quil, chuckling and cutting me off. "They are going to love you there. Yes they will like your back pack and notebooks. And if they don't, sweetie who cares?" he has a point. "And yes they will love your clothes. I like them. You look nice. And honey relax. There gonna love you. I know I do." He answered all my questions. And in order. He has a point. I shouldn't worry. Everything's gonna be fine.

He pulled over in front of the school. I took a deep breath. When I was about to open the door I turned to Quil. "Will you come out with me?" I said giving him my best puppy dog face. "I can't. I want to, but I can't. Sorry Claire. I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Okay." I said all bummed. I took a deep breath and got out. I waved goodbye to him as he drove off. I took another deep breath and walked up the stairs. Oh, how I wish Quil as here by my side. I always felt safe with him around. Right now I feel vulnerable and scared.

I walked to my locker and put my things in there. "Hello." Someone said in a happy perky voice. I flinched because of the sudden surprise. "I'm Alicia, but you can call me Aly." she had short straight brown hair and was as tall as me. She had pale skin and brown eyes. I'm guessing she's not from here.

"Um, I'm Claire. But you can call me… Claire?" she giggled. "Your funny. Wanna hang out?" she asked, with hopeful eyes. "Uh, sure."

"Great! Let's go."

Cool. Five minutes in school and I already have a friend. "By the way cute outfit." That's it. It's official, I love high school. "Thanks. I love yours too."

"Thank you very much." she said flaunting it. I giggled. We walked to our first class together. This is gonna be fun.

***

It was lunch time. We had our lunch trays and we were just standing there. "Can we sit down now?" I asked Alicia. "Not yet." she answered. She looked like she was looking for someone. Her face lit up. "Okay follow me." she said guiding me towards a table. We sat down on a table with a girl already sitting down. She had black hair and russet skin like most of the people here. She had bangs and her hair was in a pony tail. She had really pretty brown eyes too.

"Hey Chelsea." said Alicia.

"Hey. Hi I'm Clelsea."

"Claire. Nice to meat you."

I opened my pudding cup and took a spoon full. "So Alicia I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?" I asked. She smiled. "I don't mind. I'm from New York. We moved here 'cuz dad got a job as police officer."

"Cool. My dad's a police officer."

"That is awesome! Our dad's have the same job!"

"My dad is an accountant." she said all bummed. We started laughing. We kept talking and laughing for the rest of the lunch period.

*After School*

"Bye guys." I yelled over my sholder as we walked different directions. I got in Quil's car. "I'm guessing your day went well." he said starting the car. He must have noticed I was smiling. "Yeah things went well. I have two new friends. Other than the actual school part, things were great."

"I'm glad things went well Claire." he said smiling. I smiled too. "Me too." I answered. I kept looking at him for a while smiling. I never noticed before but Quil is very… handsome. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. I blinked rapidly, snapping out of it. "No reason. I just noticed some things." he nodded. "Wanna go get some ice ream? I'm paying." I got a big grin on my face. "Totally! Let's go!"

We were sitting down in a Ben & Jerry's ice cream store. I was eating cookie dough ice cream and Quil was eating chocolate with chocolate chips. I swallowed my spoon full. "Thanks for bringing me here Quil."

"No problem."

"But next time, let me order!"

He chuckled. "Why bother? You always order the same thing!" we started laughing. We finished up our ice cream ad he took me home. It was six 'o clock. The moon was already up. "Let me walk you to the door." he said as I walked out of the car.

He walked me to the door and smiled at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. Goodnight." I smiled. "Goodnight." He jogged to his car getting wet. It started to rain. I looked at him till his car was out of sight. I sighed and walked in. Today really was a great day.

A.N: Soooooo did you like it?

Claire: No… I loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Good. Now I'm gonna talk to the viewers.

Claire: Why aren't I good enough to talk to? *cries*

Me: No, no of corse you are. It's just- Wait a minute are you PMS-ing?

Claire: … A little…

Me: That explains it. So guys thank you for reading my story. Sorry the chapter was so short. Special shout out to LiquidTopazEyes. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hipoe you keep reading.

Claire: Yeah! Thank you very very very very very vry very very very very much!

Me: Yeah… Well anyway hope you enjoyed it please review. And now I will update until I get atleast one review per chapter. More would be better but hey.

Claire: Why are you doing that?

Me: Cuz now hopefully more will review.

Claire: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh.

Both: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Somethings Up

Hey guys!!!! Hope I didn't keep you waiting that much! Thank you for leaving the riviews!!! Special thanks to: Nadia, mycatisblued and LiquidTopaz1901!!! Thank you so so much!!! Hope you keep reading!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I put names on the chapters but it's still the same story!!!

B.T.W: All of charecters belong to Twilight not me. I only own the ones you've never herd of. Enjoy!!!! =]

Chapter 4

_For the past two months a routine was going on. Quil would take me to school and then pick me up after. Sometimes we went directly home, other time we went to get ice cream, or go over to Nessie's house and other times we went to the beach. I liked it that way. I liked knowing that something stayed the same and wouldn't change. And Quil always keeps his promises…_

The alarm started booming. I turned it of and got dressed. I went down stairs to go eat breakfast. "Good morning everyone," I said sitting down. "Good morning sweetie," said mom putting a plate in front of me. "You made breakfast?" I said very shoked. Mom never makes breakfast. _Eggs, beacon and toast. Not bad._

I ate my breakfast and looked at the clock. It was seven forty. _Seven Forty?! Where's Quil?!_ Five more minutes passed, and I finally herd the horn of Quil's car. I ran outside and into his truck.

"Your late," I said looking out the window.

"I know. I was-"

"You're _never_ late."

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess." I finally looked at him. He had a worried expression on his face. It looked like he was thinking of something over and over in his head. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Nothings wrong."

He's not telling me something. But he tells me everything. This isn't Quil. I pulled my eyebrows together. "I know there something. 'Cmon tell me."

"Claire there is nothing wrong. Really."

"Why won't you tell me?" I yelled at him. I've never yelled at Quil.

"Because there's nothing to tell," he yelled back.

"Quil, tell me!"

"Claire Amelia Young, stop! If it concerned you, I would tell you, but it doesn't! Now drop it!" he said parking the car in the school parking lot. Did he just call me _Claire_ Amelia _Young?! He never calls me that!_ Tears were swelling in my eyes. I opened my door, got out and slammed it behind me. "Claire!" called Quil from his car. I ignored him. I was fighting back the tears, but a couple ran down my cheeks. Once I got inside I ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall.

I started crying like I've never cried before. This has never happened before. In all of the years I've known and been friends and Quil. I can't believe it. Me and Quil are fighting. We never fight, and now I know why. I feel awful. The bell rang. I wiped my eyes with toilet paper and walked out of the stall. If Quil was early I would have more time to cry and feel awful!

I walked inside the classroom and sat down. It was hard concentrating. My mind was on something else…

*Lunch time*

I was sitting on the exact same table I've been sitting for lunch, for the past two months. I was looking at my plate playing with a pea. I kept repeating what happened in the car, over and over in my head. I can't believe Quil yelled at me like that. It was scary. Seeing Quil all mad… at me! Quil laughs, makes jokes and doesn't take things seriously. This alien that has taken over Quil's body is not Quil.

"Claire!" said Aly. I blinked rapidly and looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you haven't paid attention to a single thing I've said."

"Yes I have!"

"What was I saying right now?"

"Uh… something about… smoothies?"

"No. What's up Claire?"

"Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?" said Chelsea, with concern.

"Yeah I'm sure. What were you talking about?" I asked taking, a bite out of my apple. Aly smiled. "Well…" she kept talking for te rest of the lunch period. I was only half listening. I nodded when ever I was supposed to and laughed when everybody else did. But the hole time I was thinkig of Quil.

***

I walked outside and Quil was waiting outside of his car. He saw me and smiled. I pulled my eyebrows together and stomped to his car. He frowned and started walking over to me. "Claire?" I ignored him and got in the car. He sighed and got in the car too. "I'm sorry Claire."

"Just start the car." I said not looking at him. I herd him sigh and turn on the car. He pulled away into the streets. It was quiet for a while. All you could hear was the cars passing by. "Claire?" I didn't responed. "I'm sorry." I kept quiet. "Claire please talk to me."

I sighed and looked at him. "Why did you yell at me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I was just trying to help."

"I know. And I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I sighed. "Yes Quil. I forgive you." I said smiling. He smiled too. He parked in front of my house. "Thanks for driving me."

"No problem."

"Wanna stay for dinner?"

"I can't today. Maybe some other time."

I was shocked. "O… okay. Bye." He chuckled "Bye." I herd the car pull away. "Definitely got up ducted by aliens." I mumbled and got inside the house. I walked up to my room and threw myself on the bed. I fished in my backpack for my phone. I pressed speed-dial number three and let it ring. After a minute or two Nessie finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nessie. It's Claire."

"Oh, Claire! Hey, hi, yo! How's it going girl?!" she said all acward.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I-I just put to much sugar on my cereal this morning." She said in the same tone.

"Uh okay. Can we talk."

"Sur-" she sighed. "Um, no I can't right now. Sorry."

"Oh… okay."

"Call you back later?"

"Sure." I herd people mumbling in the background. Weird.

"Okay, bye." And she hung up. "Bye." I said and put away my phone.

I fell back and hit my head on the pillow. This is weird. Fist Quil, now Renesmee. Something is definitely up. But what…?

A.N: Dun, dun, dun!!!! Keeps you tinking doesn't it? If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask them and I'll do my best do my best to answer them. Okay… None of my friends are here today. I'm sad!!!! =[ *sigh* Laters!!!!


	5. Wierd

A.N: Hey guys! I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting so long. SORRY!!!! But so much has been going on lately. My family came over, I had to babysit, it was awful!! Well anyway, here it is chapter five. Remember I own nothing.

Chapter 5

I woke up and did my morning routine everything was going like every other day, except; Quil was late. Again. "I can't believe it. Quil has been late everyday this week," I complained to my mother. This is so frustrating! Quil is late and keeping secrets from me, and now Nessie is doing the same! This is awful! I'm out of the loop which is weird.

"Where is he?" I was pacing back and forth in the living room. At that moment I herd the horn of his car. _Finally!_ I put on my raincoat and opened my umbrella. I ran out as fast as I could and got into his car. "You're late. Again."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sure, sure." He chuckled at my response. "You have been spending whay to much time with Jacob." I looked at him with a serious look. He looked at me and sighed. "You didn't answer your phone last night. I called you three times and then you answered. Where were you, Quil Jr. Ateara?"

"I was busy with the guys. Claire I don't want to get into this conversation right now, okay?"

"Sure, you never wanna talk anymore." I mumbled. He sighed. "I herd that." _How does he do that? I could be three miles away and he would have heard that! _"Hm!" was all I said. Quil parked the car in the lot and it was totally empty. There were usually kids talking and walking around the lot. This could do with the fact that theres a massive storm out or that I'm ten minutes late. "Thanks, see you after school?"

"Yup." he said smiling. "Sorry that your late."

I shrugged. "It's cool. Laters." I opened my umbrella and got out. I ran inside and as I took of my coat I ran to my classroom. I slammed open the door and froze. _I probably shouldn't have done that._ Everyone was looking at me. Aly had her hand over her mouth, holding back a laugh. I was trying really hard not to blush. "Pleasure for you to join us Ms. Young. Take your seat." I nodded and half jogged to my desk. I hid behind my book threw the rest of the class. I was afraid the teacher would eat me if I didn't. First period was finally over. I was the first one out. _I am so glad to be out of there! _

*lunch time*

"Hey girls." I said sitting down next to them. "Hey, what happened this morning was rich!" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened this morning?" asked Chelsea.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." I said taking a spoon full of soup.

"Well I do." said Aly. She started talking about it n excruciating detail.

I decided to ignor them and took another spoon full of my soup. Today is a perfect day for soup. It was so cold today I thought I was gonna freeze and become a sculpture. I looked out the window. I saw the rain fall in grave amouts. It looked like someone was poring a bucket of water over town, but I loved te sight of it. I've always liked the rain. The relaxing sound it makes. The way it looks coming down. How the forest looks after it's rained. All so beautiful.

I rememeber one time it was raining really hard and Quil brought me home from school. I was soaking wet. I changed and when I got out I was shivering. Quil and I sat down next to each

other in the couch and he put his big, war, burly arms around me. I was warmed up in no tim, but I didn't let go. I fell a sleep in his arms and when I woke up, he was still there. Exactly as he was before I fell asleep.

I was no longer in school. I was in my own little world. I can't wait for three o clock. Quil is gonna take me home and we're gonna sit down in the couch and his gonna hug mu until I fall asleep. Just like he always does. Sense as long as I can remember.

*after school*

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I started looking for Quil's truck. But instead of finding his truck, I found mom's car. _What the heck?! Where's Quil?! _I ran over to moms car. "Hey mom, where's Quil?"

"He called me erlier and said he couldn't pick you up. He seas he's sorry and that he'll make it up to you." I sighed and nodeded. I got in the car and mom did the same. During the entire car ride I looked out the window. Looking at the rain and the cars passing by. Until mom parked the car.

When I got out I realized we weren't at my house. "What are we doing at Aunt Emily's house?" I asked my mom as we walked toward the door. "I haven't seen your aut in a while. I thought it might be nice if we came for a visit." I shrugged. Might as well, I have time.

We knocked on the door. "Come in." we herd Aunt Emily say. We walked in. "Hey!" said her and my mom at the same time. Then they hugged each other and started shriking like a couple of teenage girls that the hunkiest guy in the football team looked at them. I hugged her too after they stopped hugging. I walked over to the leaving room. "Joshy! Jade!" I said getting on my knees and giving my baby cousins a hug. Joshua was Aunt Emily's and Uncle Sam's son and Jade was there daughter. I let them go and looked up. I shotup from the floor. "Seth!" I said giving him a hug. "Oh my gosh! Long time no see!" he chuckled. "Nice to see you to Claire." I let go of him to get a good look at him. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?!" he cuckled again and we sat down on the couch. "Babysitting."

"Why?"

"You and Renesmee were at school and I was available. No big deal."

After that we started talking for hours while mom and Aunt Emily talked in the kitchen. I never told anyone this, but when I was twelve I had a major crush on Seth. It lasted till I was thirteen.

"So, no girlfriend?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not? You're a catch!"

He laughed. "Thanks Claire." I smiled we kept talking for a couple more hours. He asked me about school, if I made any new friends, he even asked me if I had a boyfriend. "Nope, no boyfriend."

"Is there a boy you like."

"No, you really wanna talk about boys?"

"Not really." I started laughing. I herd my mom complain about the time. I got up gave Seth a hug. I gave the kids a hug and I gave Aunt Emily a hug. Before we left I gave Seth one more hug.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem." I let go and walked out side. It was only drizzling so I didn't bother to open my umbrella. I ran to the car and as mom pulled out the car I waved goodbye to everyone.

I got home and the first thing I did was put on my pajamas and watch T.V. after watching T.V for hours it was time to go to bed. I turned off the T.V and brushed my teeth. I took the phone and dialed Quil's number. He didn't answer. I dialed it a couple more times and still no answer. I dialed one more time with my figures crossed. No answer. I got the voicemail. "Uh, hey Quil. Just called to say goodnight, but you didn't pick up. Is something wrong? Well you can tell me tomorrow. Call me. Bye." I hung up and turned of the light. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. It was hard going to sleep with all those thoughts going threw my head. But why didn't Quil answer? This is beyond weird. I'll ask him tomorrow. I won't get out of the car until I get an answer.

A.N: Did you like it? Cool, right! Well I got inspired by all the rain stuff cuz at has been raining like non stop around here!!! I feel like I'm in Forks!!! You wouldn't think that sense I live on a tropical island!!! At least I like the rain. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter, okay? R&R!!!! BYE!!!!


	6. I Miss Him

A.N: Hey guys!!!! Sorry it took so long!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! But here it is!!!! Enjoy!!!!  Oh and I don't own Twilight or it's characters  Anyway enjoy!!!! =D

Chapter 6

Today I was determined to get some answers. He was gonna tell me why he was keeping secrets, why he didn't answer the phone and if he would take me to the mall this weekend. I'll refuse to get out of the car until he tells me. Seems like a good plan. I walked out of my room and into the living room prepared to wait for Quil.

"Okay, sweetie are you ready to leave?"asked mom. I looked at her with counfusion. "Quil's here already?"

"No, I forgot to tell you. Quil called while you were getting ready, he said he couldn't take you to school today, but he will try his best to pick you up after school."

"Oh," I said looking down. I can't say I'm happy mom's taking me to school. That has always been the time I get to spend with Quil sense school started. I sighed and but on my rain coat. I opened my umbrella and walked to the car.

I wanted to talk to mom about what was going on, but during the car ride she was on the phone on an important business call. She runs a at home business.

"Bye mom," I said getting out of the car.

"Bye sweetie."

I ran inside. For the first time in a week or two I wasn't late. It was kind of boring. All I did was hang out by the lockers and talk to Aly and Chelsea. By the time the bell rang I was happy we were gonna do something. It was pathetic.

*after school*

I was so exited. I was finally going to see Quil and ask him about- Wait a minute. That's moms car. I ran over there. "Quil couldn't make it again?" she shock her head. she wasn't happy either. She must have noticed I'm not happy about this. I angrily opened my door and slammed it shut. I looked out the window, watching every car that passed by. _Where is he?_

……

For the past four weeks mom has been taking me and picking me up from school and I seemed to be in a permanent slump. Every day after school I knew his car wasn't going to be there, but I was still hopeful. He called every now and then to apologize and promise me that he would make it up to me. The calls were okay, but it wasn't enough. I needed to see him. I really did.

I would have a problem and he wasn't there to help me solve it. I had to tell my mom or my dad and there advice wasn't like Quil's. Every time _I _call _him_ he doesn't answer. I have to wait till _he_ calls _me_. I miss him.

The bell rang and I got out of my seat. "Are you okay Claire?" asked Aly, her high-pitch voice sad.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Chelsea.

"Yes. Why?"

"You've been in kind of a slump lately," said Chelsea.

"I'm just a little bummed these past couple of days, that's all," I said, reassuring them. "I'll be fine. I'll," they nodded but I could tell they were still worried. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Bye guys," I said to them as I took my phone out. They waved goodbye and headed for the bus. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, it's me."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't pick you up today."

"Oh… okay," I was hoping that se would say 'Quil is going to pick you up instead.'

"Your Aunt Emily will pick you up instead and you'll stay at her house until I can pick you up."

My hopes fell. What was I thinking? I sighed. "Okay bye," I hung up the phone. I sighed again and sat down on one of the stairs. Minutes later Aunt Emily showed up. I walked to her car and got in thee passenger seat. "Hi Aunt Emily," I looked back to where my cousins are. "Hi Joshua, hi Jade." Joshy waved at me and Jade laughed.

"Hi Claire." She drove off and we went to her house. I threw my baqckpack on the floor and slumped down on the couch. Joshy ran to his room and Jade following. Now what am I going to do. I picked up my backpack and did my homework. After I was done with that I decided to watch some T.V. I flicked threw all the channels about for times, until I finally gave up and turned it of. I walked toward the kitchen where Aunt Emily was.

"Aunt Emily I'm bored!" I complained sitting down on the dining room table. "Well if your really bored, o you mind going to the store and getting me a couple of things?" that suddenly sounded like the most exiting thing in the world. "Yes! Something to do! What do you want me to get?" she gave me a grocery list and I was out. I got my coat and took my umbrella of the rack and I left for the store. I didn't have to open my umbrella, it wasn't raining, but it was very, very, cloudy. The sky was almost black.

I got to the market. I took a grocery basket and walked toward the isles. Our market is really small and it has like five or six isles, but hey we survive _Okay, milk._ I walked toward the refrigerator that had the milk. _Now which shod I take?_ "Claire?" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see who it was. "Cody? What are you doing here?"

"I had to do some shopping for mom, you?"

"Shopping for my aunt," we laughed.

Cody is in some of my classes. He has russet skin and brown eyes. He is tall, about 5'11. He has a baby face and he is pretty cute. "Getting some milk?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to make up my mind."

"Yeah, I always find it hard to choose between regular and two percent."

I laughed. "I think I'm going with regular," I said taking out of the fridge and putting it in the basket. "Wanna do our shopping together?"

"Sure I could use the company," I said, chuckling. We walked threw the different isles talking and making jokes. "Are you feeling better?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Well you've been pretty bummed lately. You're usually happy and smiling all the time. I thought you were sick."

"Oh… I'm fine. Not sick, I just had a lot on my mind that's all." I said, to him. He nodded and I smiled. It was kind of sweet that he cared and was worried. And so incredibly weird. I took the bag of cookies that weren't on the list and we headed toward the cash here. We paid and headed out the door. It wasn't raining, but it did get ten times colder. I put the bags on the floor and zipped up my jacket. I picked them up from the floor and tried not to drop them. "Okay well, it was fun Cody."

"Yeah it was."

I looked across the street and Jacob was there talking to Jared. I grined. They finished talking and Jared left toward the forest. Jacob was gonna go to. _But I want to say hi._ "Jacob!" I called him. He turned around to look at who was calling. When he saw me he smiled and jogged to my side of the street. "Hey Claire!"

"Hi Jacob!" I said putting the bags back on the floor. I walked toward him and gave him a hug. _Ah… He's warm…_ I had to pull away, no matter how much I didn't want to. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to pass on an important message to your uncle. But he was busy so I had to tell Jared."

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said hugging him again. I pulled away once more. "Um… see you at school tomorrow," said Cody. Whoops! I forgot he was there. I turned around to look at him. "Sure. Bye Cody."

"Bye Claire."

He walked away heading toward his house. I started picking up my bags. "I really need to take this back to Aunt Emily's."

"Oh let me help you with that," he said taking some of my bags.

"Thanks. You don't happen to have a car, do you?"

He laughed. "No, sorry, I walked here. But I will walk you to Emily's house."

"Thank you," I said to him, smiling. We started walking toward Aunt Emily's house. "You look nice by the way."

He looked at me strangely. "You have a shirt on today. I think it's the first time I've ever seen you with a shirt on."

"Ha, ha," he said sarcastically. "So… who was that Cody guy you were with?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine. I ran into him in the store."

"Uh-huh."

"Honestlly!"

"Sure, sure, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Claire's got a boyfriend, Claire's got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up!"

We started laughing. He kept making fun of me and I kept laughing and defending myself. It kept going until we got to Aunt Emily's. I opened the door and walked in. "Aunt Emily I'm back!" I said walking toward the kitchen. "About time I was getting worried."

"Hi Emily," said Jacob walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Jacob." She looked up her eyes widened. "Jacob! You're here!" she said running towards him and giving him a hug. "How long has it been?!"

"A while, how are you doing?"

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"I was in town and I ran into Claire."

"You have to see the kids! They've grown so much sense the last time you saw them!"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have a lot to do. Maybe next time, okay?"

"Okay, bye Jacob," said Aunt Emily, giving Jacob a hug. "Bye Jacob," I said to him. E smiled. He walked toward me. "Bye Claire." He said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled then, he left. I sighed. I had fun today.

Minutes after Jacob left, mom got here. It was late so when I got home I was sleepy and exhausted. I put on my pj's, prushed my teeth and went to bed. But before I went to bed, I tried to call Quil. I dialed his number and let it ring. When it was about to go to voicemail he answered. "Hello?"

"Nessie? Your not Quil. What are you doing with his phone?"

"Oh, this is his phone? He must have left it here when he was here erlier."

"Oh so he's not there?"

"Sorry no. You can tell me what you were gonna say to him and I'll pass on the message."

I sighed. "It's okay. I just wanted to say goodnight to him."

"Ooooooooh… I can say goodnight for him. If you want?"

"Sure you can give it a shot."

"Okay," she cleared her throat, "Goodnight Claire," she said in a deep vice trying to imitate Quil's voice. "Did it work?"

I was laughing so hard I fell back on my bed and I was clutching my stomach. "Yeah, sure!" I said while laughing. "Hey Jake, wanna say goodnight to Claire?" I herd Renesmee yell. "Sure." I herd in the background. "Hey Claire."

"Hi Jacob."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said smiling. "Hey is that Claire? I wanna say goodnight." I herd Seth say in the background. "Hey Claire," said Seth.

"Hi Seth."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Thanks." I said smiling. It was cool that they said goodnight. "Oh, oh, I wanna say goodnight to Claire!" said who I think is Emmett. I laughed. Okay Claire I'm gonna put you on speaker phone so everyone can say goodnight, okay?"

"Okay." I herd the _beep_ of a button. "Okay everyone say goodnight to Claire!" said Nessie. I giggled. "Goodnight Claire!" said an chorus of people. One in particular was the loudest. I bet that was Emmett. "Goodnight everyone," I said to them. I herd another _beep_. "Happy?"

"Very, thanks. Bye."

"Bye," and we hung up.

I turned off the light and got under the covers with a smile. But it didn't last long. Everyone said goodnight but Quil. I miss Quil. I miss him so much.

A.N: Did you like it? I think it's cool! Tell me if you liked it or not!!!! Review and tell me. It stopped raining here for now but it is pretty cloudy… Whatevs!!! =D R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Umm Wierd

Hey guys!!!! =] Sorry it took so long!! I've had a lot of grieving to do… *sniffs* School is starting on soon!!! *bawls out crying* The tenth to be exact. I'll try to update at least one more chapter before the horrid day. I'll try but no promises. In other news!!! I just got the brand new twilight dictionary!!! For your information I did not buy this dictionary cuz I am obsessed with Twilight but because I love dictionarys!!! See, *picks up dictionary and starts rummaging* Ceaselessly: means endlessly. I would have never known that if it wasn't for that dictionary. So anyway enjoy this chapter!!! And a special thanks to all of my reviewers!!! Thanks so much!!!! Enjoy!!! =]

******************************************************************************

Chapter 7

The bell rang. We can finally go home! I got up and headed out of the classroom. "Hey Claire" said Cody showing up next to me. "Hey Cody, what's up?" I asked him while opening my locker and getting my stuff. "Not much. Soooo… did you hear about the dance?"

"Yeah, there's like posters everywhere," I said jokingly. He chuckled ocwardlly. "Yeah…"he added. Okay this is weird. No he's weird. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm super fine."

"Okay," I said a little wierded out. I started putting books in my backpack and Cody was just standing there. His eyebrows pulled together. "Is something wrong, Cody?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "No, nothing is wrong. Claire… can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said a little confused.

He took a deep breath. "Wanna-"

"Hey Claire!" said Aly interrupting Cody. Cody sighed and I turned my attention to Aly. She was jumping up and down and I could tell she was holding back a screech. "Hey Aly, is something wrong?"

"No something is right! I was just on the phone with Chealsea!"

"Oh yeah she was absent today. What's wrong with her?" I said closing my locker and walking down the hall. "She's fine, but that's not important right now. The important thing is, she got tickets for the Paramore concert!" We started squealing and jumping up and down like a couple of retards.

"No way, how did she get them?!"

"She stood in line for hours! That's why she didn't come today! She was inline with her cousin and big sister all day! She just got them!" And we started squeling all over again. This is awesome! We can get new outfits and Quil can ta- Wait a second Quil isn't around anymore.

"Oh shoot my bus is here. Gotta go! Bye!" said Aly running down the hall. I giggled. Wait a sec. Cody was gonna tell me something. I turned my head toward him.

"Sorry for that rude interruption. You were saying?"

"Right," he said as we approached the stairs "Will you…" as we got to the stairs, I looked ahead. It was Quil! He was leaning on his car and smiling at me. "Quil!"I said running towards him and giving him a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Claire!"

I was hugging him so tightly it hurt. But I hardly noticed. I was so happy, I was grinning like an idiot. Wait, I was talking to Cody five seconds ago. I turned around. Cody just came down the last stair. "Oh, I'm sorry Cody. Tell me tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said kind of bummed. This is kindda mean, but I didn't care. Quil was here! With me! After weeks and weeks and weeks, he's here! I turned around and hugged him once more. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back."

I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled too. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was extremely happy to see me. "Get in the car. Let's go." I smiled. He opened my door and I got in. The seats feel so comfortable. Moms car was getting really, really uncomfortable.

There was something about Quil's car that I loved. It could be is plush and cozy seats. It could be the black interior and shinny black exterior. It could be that nice husky, woodsy smell. Or it could be all the good times and bad jokes that have happened in this car. This is the car Quil has been driving me around in since I was two. Another car would just be weird.

"Quil, can we go somewhere?" I asked him as he turned on the car.

"Where?" he asked, while going in reverse.

I shrugged and smiled. "Anywhere."

He smiled at me and we drove away. He's back…

……

I was licking a strawberry ice cream cone and walking down the beach with Quil. We sat down near the tide. Not as close to get soaked, but close enough that my feet got wet. I finished my last bite of my ice cream cone and looked ahead. The sun was setting and there was twilight all over the sky. It was beautiful. The sky was at it's best during twilight. When it's not day or night. "Quil?" I asked him interrupting the silence.

He turned his head toward me. "Yeah?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Claire," he said smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

***

It was dark. Me and Quil were sitting on the swinging seat in my porch. "Quil, will you take me and my friends to the mall on Friday? And then take us to the concert on Saturday?" I asked hopeful. He chuckled. "Sure no problem Claire," he said smiling.

"Thank you." I was smiling too. I was looking up at him. His warm arm was around me and I was gazing into his beautiful eyes. I found myself leaning toward him. I turned away quickly and got up. "Well then, thanks for the ice cream."

"Uh, no problem."

"So, are you staying for dinner?" Quil was about to open his mouth, when we herd a howl in the distant forest. "Uh, not tonight Claire, sorry maybe next time," he kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Claire-bear. Sweet dreams." I nodded. I was to confused to speak. Quil not staying over for diner, what is this? Have I been sucked into a parallel universe where Quil doesn't eat dinner and I almost kiss him? Wow… I almost kissed him… I waved goodbye to Quil as he drove off. I walked inside my house and went straight to my room. I have a lot of homework to do and a lot to think about…

******************************************************************************

A.N: So what did you think? Well tell me. That's right R&R peoplez!!! =] Thanks again to all of my reviewers!!!! You guys rock!!!! I School is starting!!! This sucks *stomps foot* Well at least I have an awesome Team Jacob backpack!!! Yay!!! *starts jumping up and down while clapping in a perky way* Oh cmon I know I'm not the only one!!! Fess up!! Do you have one? Well anyway R&R Don't forget!!!! Bye!!!!!


	8. Something To Think About

Hey guys!!! I am sooooo sorry that I took so long!!! School started and my teacher thinks I'm a robot!!! She doesn't care that I have a story to write!! NO!!! They are all so selfish!!! Um I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. I'm a little upset about that but it's ok!! Um so I'll shut up now so you guys can read the chapter!! Enjoy!!!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 8

I ran up to my room and sat down on the bed. I took my phone and dialed Nessie's number. It rang a couple of times but she finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Renesmee, it's me Claire."

"Oh hey Claire," she said. She sounded a little weird.

"Hey I have to tell you something… important."

"Can it wait?"

"It's about Quil," I said. I crossed my fingers hopping she'd talk to me.

"Okay what I'm doing can wait. I'll get out of ear shot."

"Ear shot?" I asked confused. She didn't answer. I guess she just meant to get away from her family and talk in private. I'm really glad she decided to talk to me. I really need some girl talk right now. "Ok I'm back. Talk."

I took a deep breath and began. "Well today Quil picked me up from school and we decided t catch up since he hasn't been around in a while. So when he took me back home…"

"Yes?!" I could tell she was at the edge of her seat.

"We were sitting on the front porch… and then… we… kind of… almost… kiss." I almost whispered the last part.

She started screaming so loud I had to pull the phone away from my room. I herd a faint "Renesmee honey are you okay?" Renesmee stopped for a second and said "Yeah I'm fine." I could tell that her smile was incredibly wide. "Oh my God! What did he do?"

"Nothing. We got up I invited him to dinner he said no and then he left."

"That's it?"

"Yup." I could tell she was upset there weren't any more juicy details. "Nessie, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Me and Quil. He's just been so distant lately. I never get to see him anymore. Today was a miracle that I got to see him. It really feels… wrong when he's not around."

"Why is it so wrong, Claire?"

"I don't know… He's just always been around. So when he's not it feels… weird. It feels wrong."

"Claire is it possible that the only reason why it feels so wrong is because you're starting to develop feelings for him?"

I really had to think about that. I mean, me? Actually liking Quil? Loving him? Whoa wait. Who's talking about love here?! No one! Why the heck am I thinking about that?! "I don't know I have to think about it… Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I promise."

"Good. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." And with that we hung up.

I fell back on my bed. I really need to think. Is it really impossible that I like Quil? I mean it's totally understandable. Quil's nice and sweet and kind, and funny and tall and musclelly and cute and… Whoa what?! Why do I suddenly feel the sensation to call Quil a total babe? He's my friend! My _best_ friend! So what if he's… attractive… Who said guy friends couldn't be attractive?! But is it really repulsive that I like Quil? No… I mean any girl could feel attracted to Quil. Not that I would like it if other girls like Quil, but it is possible.

Ugh! This is so confusing! I need to sleep on it… Maybe everything will be back to normal in the morning…

***

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke me up. I hit the button (a little harder than necessary) to shut it off. I went to bed late last night. I didn't want to wake up! Eventually I forced myself out of bed and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen ate breakfast and left for school. With my mom. Again.

When I got to school I was greeted by my friends and Cody. "Hey Claire!" said Aly all cheery.

"You look tired," said Chelsea.

"Gee thanks."

"Oh, I'm-"

"No it's ok. But I have good news! I got a ride to take us to the mall this Friday and to the Paramore concert on Saturday!"

"Awesome! This is gonna rock!" said Chelsea. We started laughing and walked to class. I can't wait till this weekend!

******************************************************************************So what did you think? I'm sorry short and dull but I promise I will update as soon as possible!! I promise!!! So R&R people and I bet I'll get inspired faster!!! ;) C U guys and R&R!!!! BYE!!!


	9. Ditched One To Many Times

A/N: Hey guys!!! I am so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. You see my interenet shut down for a month. I got it back like a week ago. But then I got books and… you understand right? Well I'm gonna shut up npw and let you read the story, okay? Read, enjoy and review!!!! Here we go… oh and I don't own any of the charecters except the ones you've never herd of! ;)

* * *

Chapter 9

My alarm rang. I woke up on the first sound of the alarm. I shut it off and got ready for school. I ran to the kitchen hoping that my mom would say that Quil would pick me up and take me to school. "Claire sweetie, are you ready to go to school?" she said grabbing her keys. I guess he isn't gonna take me to school. No problem. At least he's taking me to the mall today. I got in the car and let my mom drive me to school. When I got there Chelsea, Aly and Cody were waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said walking up the school steps.

"Hey Claire, what's up?" asked Chelsea.

"Not much. We're still going shopping today, right?"

"Totally!" said Aly.

"Do you want to come with us, Cody?" I asked him

"Sure, why not?"

"We still have that ride, right?" asked Alison.

I nodded. "Yes,"_… I hope… _

***

The rest of the day went by quickly. Before I knew it, it was after school and we were ready to leave. I got out first. Cody had to stop by to get his camera back from one of his guy friends. Alison stayed after class talking to her teacher that her B- had to be a mistake. And Chelsea had to go pee. I was waiting for Quil and my friends to show up when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Claire?"

"Oh Quil where are you?"

"How mad would you be if I said I couldn't make it?"

"Uh oh…"

"Sorry something came up and I won't be able to take you guys to the mall. Are you mad?"

"I guess not. But are you gonna-"

"Uh coming! Sorry Claire-bare I gotta go. Talk to you soon, bye!" and he hug up.

…_Okay… that was rude_. It finally hit me that we had no one to take us to the mall. I quickly dialed my moms number. She didn't pick up?! What?! Is the world out to get me?! What did I do wrong?! Is this some sort of punishment for taking that kids lollypop back in pre-school?! In the middle of my ranting my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I said about to cry.

"Aw why so glum, Claire?"

"Embry! Hi!"

"Now that's what I call a greeting," I laughed. "So I have a proposition for ya, up for it?"

"Hit me."

"Well, I was in town on… business," he sounded like he was searching for the right word. "And I just happen to have Jacob's wagon with me. Quil called me about two seconds ago _devastated _that he couldn't take you and your little friends to the mall so he asked –since I was all ready in town- if I could take you. So I called Jacob pulled some strings and I managed to convince him to give me an hour to take you and your little friendsies to the mall, you up for it?"

I was grinning so hard my cheeks hurt. "Really Embry?! You will?! You are a life saver! So when will you be here?!"

I herd him laugh on the other line "Give me two minutes. Two seconds if I floor it…"

"I'll give you three. I want you to make it alive." He laughed "Bye Embry! See you in three."

"See you," he said and with that we hung up. Ok so it wasn't so bad. Quil couldn't take me but he found someone to cover for him. I guess that if something important came up. Well at least it's Embry! He rocks! He's super funny!

Shortly after my conversation with Embry the guys came down the stairs. "Hey guys," I said.

"So when is your ride getting here?" asked Cody.

"He'll be here! Just relax," I said and started biting my nail. I always do that when I'm nervous. Just then Embry showed up. He got out of the car dramatically. "Claire!"

"Embry!" we ran toward each other like in those cheesy romantic movies. He picked me up and spun me around.

"It's been to long darling!" he said, putting me back on the ground.

"I know I know! I have missed you so my darling Embry!" I said in this really cheesy voice and dramatically putting my hand over my forehead. We started laughing hysterically. "Sup, Embers."

"Sup, Clairesy!" I giggled at the weird nicknames we gave each other. Aly's jaw had dropped like seventy feet. She snapped out of it and motioned me to come over to where she was.

"Who is that extremely hot shirtless guy and is he your boyfriend?" Aly whispered. I herd Embry snort. _Did he hear that? How did he… Whatever…_

"Uh, guys this is Embry. He's one of my friends. We've been friends since like forever," I said to them. "And he's not my boyfriend," I whispered into Aly's ear. I herd Embry do a silent chuckle. I looked at him with a look saying 'What?' He shook his head and got in the car. We all got in the car. Me in the front seat with Embers and Cody, Aly and Chelsea I the back.

"Okay ready to go people?"

"Yeah," they all said simultaneously.

"Yeah," I said. "But would it kill you to wear a shirt?" I said giggling.

He chuckled. "It just might," he said giving me a wink. I giggled and we were on our way…

***

Embry pulled over in front of my house. "Had fun?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, tons! You?"

"I had fun too. Your friends are cool. But the Alison chick is kindda creepy," he said. I started laughing. "I'm serous! She kept looking at me and flirting and winking at me it was disturbing! I think I'm scarred." I started laughing harder. "See hanging out with me wasn't _so_ bad. Of corse I know I will never compare to your beloved Quil."

"No but you were funny. And they seem to like you," I said, smiling at him.

"So, what's with you and Cody?"

"Cody? Nothing, we're friends."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said totally avoiding the subject. I was about to ask him again and demand him to answer, when we herd a howl in the distant forest. It was kind of strange. Like if the wolf was calling for help. Embry just sat there doing nothing for a while. It was kind of weird. He snapped out of it though. "I have to go Claire." He seemed serious now. I've never seen him this serious before… Well yeah once but I was like two at the time.

"Uh, ok then. See you."

"See you." I got my bags and I started getting out of the car when Embry grabbed my arm stopping me. "Stay in the house, okay?" He looked dead serious. He wasn't joking around. I nodded. I was confused very confused but I nodded. I got out of the car and he was o his way. This is so weird! Embry being al serious, Quil being to busy to hang out, it just doesn't make sense. Maybe it'll all make sense in the morning…

*The next day 6:00*

I was getting ready for the concert. I'm wearing black leggings a cut off mini skirt a black and white stripped t-shirt. My hair was down and I was now applying eye liner. _I have to say it. I look awesome. I wonder if Quil will like it… _ I shake my head to take the thought out and continue what I was doing.

I finished putting on my eyeliner and I decided to grab a quick bite to eat before we left it would be a forty minute drive to Port Angeles. Then we have to find our seats and what ever so yeah we have to leave soon. _6:05, I told Quil to be here at six…_ I herd the chorus of 'Say It' by Jon Meyer. _That's my phone… I have to change my ringtone..._ I look at the caller ID. It's Quil. "Hey Quil!"

"Hey Claire…" he said kindda ackward.

"Oh man..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Quil you promised! How are we gonna get there?! What am I gonna tell my friends?!"

"I'm sorry! I really want it to be there but something came up. I tried to get out of it but it's really important. Kind of a matter of… life or death, I guess. I am so sorry I promise I'll make t up to you."

"Uh, I guess it's okay," I said trying not to sound to upset. "Can, uh, one of the guys come and take me?"

"Uh… Not a one. Sorry. Sorry Claire-bare but it looks like your going to have to find someone else to take you the concert. I'm so sorry… Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I mean, how can I stay mad at you?" I said smiling shyly.

I herd him laugh. "Thanks Claire-bear. Get me a t-shirt."

"Why it's not like your gonna wear it," I said laughing.

"Good point." He laughed. "Crap, I gotta go Claire. Call you tomorrow?"

"Mm-hm sure, bye."

"Bye." And he hung up. I hang up and close my phone.

Holly crap! What am I gonna do?! I'm supposed to pick up Aly… two minutes ago! _Okay, okay don't panic. I'll call her and ask her if she can pick everyone up instead._ I press speed dial number three and call Aly "Hello Aly?"

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"Um, you know how I said I had a ride to take us to the concert?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well he sort of canceled…"

"WHAT?! This is going to be the biggest concert of the year and your telling me we don't have anyone to take us?!"

"It was a last minute thing! I was kind of hopping your mom could give us a ride."

"She can't. I told you mom and dad made plans to go out tonight and won't be back till, like, really late. That's why I'm staying at your house, remember?"

"Right, um… do you know anyone that can give us a ride?"

"I'll call Chles." She did a three way with Chelsea. "Hey Chels we need a ride. Claire's bailed."

"What? Bummer… I don't know who to get."

"What about your sister?"

"She's got a date."

"What about your brother?"

"His car broke."

"What about your other brother?"

"Who Kyle? He did come back from Collage for the weekend… Okay I'll ask him." There was a long pause. I started whistling and I could here Aly flipping the pages of a magazine. About two minutes later Chelsea returned. "Okay he agreed to give us a ride. It cost me a week of allowance, but I got a ride."

"Great see you in five?" I said.

"See you in five." And we hung up.

Okay so I dodged a really big bullet there. I can't believe that Quil canceled again. Now that I think about I haven't seen Quil in about a week. That's the longest I've ever been without hanging out with Quil. I miss him…

*After the concert*

"You can't be to careful anymore!" We all started singing very loudly and very badly in Kyle's car and starting laughing insanely. Kyle is Chelsea's oldest brother. Today I found out she has an older sister _and_ two older brothers. Kyle is kindda cute. He has pitch black hair, blue eyes, russet skin, he was tall and lean. According to Aly he's a total catch, but I just think he's cute.

"Okay, Claire, Aly, I believe this is your stop."

"Yeah thanks Kyle," I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah thanks," said Alison.

"No problem," he said smiling at us.

We got out of the car and waved goodbye. "Okay so I'm gonna put my bag in your room. Where is it?"

"Third door to the left."

She nodded smiled and walked into my room. The phone rang in the kitchen I walked over to it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Claire, it's me."

"Quil! Hey!"

"Hey I am so sorry about today. I totally screwed everything up."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. Let me make it up to you. Anything I'll do it, just say the word."

I froze in place. "Um…" _Now is the time Claire. Ask him. Ask him now!_ "Well, there is this dance at school. It's next Friday. Um, maybe you and I could go together… as friends…"

I herd him chuckle on the other end. "Totally, just you and me. I'll see you Friday then. Pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah that's good. See you Friday," We said our goodbyes and hung up. Does this mean I won't see him till Friday? He's gonna make me wait till Friday to see him? I don't want wait until Friday! But, hey, look at the bright side. At least I'll get to see him, and talk to him, and hang out with him… and slow dance with him… _Okay, Claire, don't get ahead of yourself. You are just friends.  
_

I snapped out of it and ran into my room. Aly had already settled in. Her suitcase was on the floor the top flung open, and she had settled in on the bed and was looking threw a magazine. "Comfy?" I asked her sitting on the ledge of the bed.

"Very," she said smiling. "I need to change. Where's your bathroom?" she asked looking around.

"Down the hall to the right, you can't miss it," I said pointing out the door. She nodded once, grabbed her clothes and was out. I change quickly into my Pj's and lied down on the bed. I looked at the clock that was on my night table. It read 10:05. Wow I can't believe we were out so late. Sweet I was out late! I feel so mature…

Aly came in wearing her pajamas and dumped the clothes she was wearing in her suit case, which was full with a billion different items of clothing. "Aly you're staying here for two days, why so much clothes?"

"Well I can't just pick out an out fit the day before! When I pick out something to where is something, like, a spar of the moment thing, you know?"

"Yes I do know. I know that I have to get new friends." I started laughing and she threw a pillow at me. We kept talking for a while about everything. Music, movies, celebrities, cute celebrities, hot celebrities (there is a difference by the way), guys, cute guys, stupid guys, a mixture of both type of guy, make up, clothes, and we even ended up talking about food for some reason.

"Taylor Lautner is soooo cute!" said Aly.

"I know! He is so hot! But for some reason he looks a lot like my friend Jacob…" (**A.N Ha ha! I just put that there to make you laugh!=]**)

"Really? Weird… Talking about weird, what's up with you and Cody?" she said hopping to get the full on scoop.

I looked at her curiosly. "We're friends. Why?"

"Oh nothing," she said with cocky smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said still smiling.

"Okay whatever…" At that moment my dad came in.

"Hi Mr. Young," said Aly flashing him a smile.

"Hey girls, I know your having fun but, it's time to go to bed."

"Aw!" me and Aly said simultaneously.

"It's late time to go to bed."

We sighed but did what he said. I don't like to argue with dad and besides who said we can't have a conversation in the dark…

*Monday morning*

I got up to the sound of the alarm. I groaned and turned it off. I sat up and noticed that Aly was still sleeping. I picked up my cochin and threw to her face. "Hey!" she grunted not opening her eyes once.

"Wake up," I said, while stretching. "We have to get ready for school," I said yawning. She groaned but got up. We got ready real quick. We put on two sweaters, a jacket, scarf's, hats and all the winter gear. The cold November air was starting to sink in. Not that it's not cold all year round it's just that it's colder the last couple of moths of the year.

"Okay mom we ready to go to school," I said grabbing my back pack. She stood up and took us to school. Like always… it's never Quil anymore… Ugh… Bummer…

When we got to school Cody and Chelsea were waiting for us. Like always. "Hey guys," I said as I got out of the car.

"Hey Claire, Aly," said Cody. Chelsea said 'hi' too. We walked over to the lockers. I put a couple of books in and I take my i-pod and put it in the pocket of my book bag. _Don't wanna forget that again._ I closed my locker the second the bell rang, me and Aly procided to walk to first period and Chels and Cody went to there first period.

When first period was over I started walking to my second class when someone got in my way. I looked up to see that it was Chad. "Hey Claire," he said smiling at me. Chad is _very_ tall, russet skin like the rest of us, he also had dark brow hair and brown eyes. He was also the most popular guy in school, captin of the football team and every girls dream. Except mine. I kindda think he's cocky and obnoxious.

"Hey Chad," I said kind of annoyed and forcing myself to smile. "Um, Aly, how about you go ahead to next period. I'll meet you there."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll tell the teacher why you're late." And with that she left. Chad and I were the only ones left in the class room. I would like to leave, but he is standing right in front of the exit blocking my way out.

"May I help you, Chad?" I said eager to get out.

"Yeah I wanted you ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"How would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Honestly I would hate that, but I would never say that to his face. "Um, Chad, I would love to go out to the dance with you but… I sortta already have a date. Sorry."

He looked confused. I wonder if he has ever been turned down before. "Uh, o-okay then. I'm… sorry to hear that." I nodded and maneuvered my way out the door and ran to class. I sat in my usual seat- next to the window with Aly and Cody on the isle next to mine Cody sitting behind Alison.

Aly wrote something down in a piece of paper and passed it to me.

**What took you so long?**

I dug for a pencil I my book bag and quickly wrote the reply.

**I don't wanna talk about right now.**

I wrote and passed it to her inconspicuously. She read it and passed it to Cody. Cody read it and wrote the reply. Then he passed it to me.

**When will you want to talk about it?**

I sighed and wrote down the reply.

**Later.**

I wrote and passed it to him. I gave him a look saying that the conversation is over. He read it and passed it to Aly. She hid the note in her book and that was the end of the conversation. The class went by pretty fast. Math always flew by.

The rest of the morning past by very… frustratingly. I got asked to go to the dance five times and it's not even lunch yet. I had no idea so many guys liked me… Maybe they don't. Maybe all there first choices dumped them. I shrugged and opened my locker. I started putting a couple books in and taking some out. When I closed my locker, I flinched seeying that someone was there. It was Aiden.

He was leaning on one of the lockers. Aiden has long black hair tied back in a ponytail –like most guys in the reservation- he had the most beautiful dark, dark brown eyes –almost black. He was very, _very_ tall, taller than Chad. About six something. He's got some nice biceps for someone that doesn't do a lot of sports. Aiden and I really didn't hang out much but we are friends. We talk sometimes so he isn't a total stranger.

"Aiden you scared me," I said to him.

He chuckled. "Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Uh, sure, what's up?"

"I was kindda hopping I could ask you something."

"Sure go ahead."

"Um… do you want to, like… um… go to the dance with me?"

Oh, this is tough. Turning down those other guys was easier 'cuz well I really didn't know them very well, but I _do_ know Aiden and I _do_ like him, but as a friend. "Um… I sortta already have a date…"

"Oh, that's cool then no problem."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, as long as you're not going with that idiot Chad. 'Cuz then you'd owe me big time. "

"No way! That hot head is so not my type. I actually like guys with a personality." We started laughing.

"Hope you don't mind me asking but who's your date."

"Oh, um, it's a guy I know, really nice really cool. Basically my best friend."

"Oh, have I met him?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then I guess I'll see him at the dance."

"Yup, see you later, Aiden."

"Bye." And with that I went to lunch. I sat down next to Cody at our usual table with the guys. Aly seemed to be in the middle of a very interesting topic. Chelsea was listening to her every word while Cody was plugged into his I pod nodding. Not sure if he was nodding with the beat of the music or nodding 'cuz he was interested in the conversation. I think it's with the music.

"Sup guys." I said taking a bite out of my apple.

"Nothing _we_ were talking about the dance while Cody over there is in some other world bobbing his head." We started laughing.

Cody took of one of the stubs from his head phones and looked at us. "What?" That caused us to laugh even harder. He looked at us confused hopping we would tell him what was so funny. When we wouldn't stop laughing he just shrugged and went back to his music.

I looked at him and smiled. "What are you listening to?" I asked.

He smiled and gave me one of his headphone stubs. I recognized the song. It was 'Dangerous' by DacembeRadio. "Awesome this song is sick!" I started bobbing my head too. Chelsea and Aly started laughing at us. I rolled my eyes and kept listening to the song.

"Hey Claire can I, um, as you something?" asked Cody all of a sudden.

"Sure, what's up?" I said opening my pudding cup.

"Um… I was wondering if you wou-"

"Hey Claire," said someone cutting Cody off. I looked to see that it was Lance, one of Chad's little clones. I roll my eyes. I like him just as much as I like Chad.

I force myself to smile. "Hello Lance, may I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

"As much as I would love that, Lance, I already have a date. Sorry to disappoint."

"No problem. I guess I'll wait till next time," he said winking at me and smiling. I rolled my eyes and he left. I sighed in relief glad he was gone.

"So little Claire has a date, when were you planning on telling me this?!" said Aly truly insulted.

"Sorry I was gonna tell you I guess it just slipped my mind." _Yeah right…_ "Oh, um, Cody what were you gonna ask me?"

"Nothing, it's not important anymore…" he said looking kind of upset.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. I looked away and took a spoonful of pudding. I realized that I new song started playing 'Down' by Candiria. That was a really cool song. I just happen to know that this song is Cody's favorite, but he wasn't mouthing the words or bobbing his head to the song. _I wonder what he wanted to ask me…_

By the end of the day I got asked out three more times. I was just glad today was over. I felt bad saying no to all those guys. Some of them were really nice and I felt really bad saying no but hey what could I do? But they have the rest of the week to ask someone else out.

I was really exited about the dance. Partly 'cuz it was gona be really fun, but mostly 'cuz I was gonna be with Quil that day and it's been forever since I've seen him. I can't wait till Friday.

*Friday night before the dance*

I was just finishing up getting ready. I bought this really pretty white dress with some nice sandals. My hair was only half down and I looked really pretty. In my opinion of coarse. I was actually really exited that I was going to the dance with Quil. Give us a chance to catch up. _Okay done!_ I walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch to wait for Quil.

_8:30… Where the heck is Quil?!_ I looked at my watch again. _8:31. Ugh!!_ I herd the phone ring in the kitchen. _That better be Quil… _I walked over to the phone and answerd it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Claire?"

"Quil, where the heck are you?!"

"Um…"

"Oh God…" I could feal the tears coming.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I really, really tried to make, but something came u and… well…"

"No, no, it's fine," I said with a shaky voice

"Your crying… Oh God I feel awfull! I'm an awful person!"

"No your not, it's okay. It's just a stupid dance… um, really don't worry about it," I said to him, while wiping the tears from my eyes. "Um, call me later then… You know if yuour not to busy."

"No, Claire, of course I'll call. We'll make plans to hang out tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay… Call me later. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that I hung up. " Looks like I bought this dress for nothing!" I said and ran to my room. I dug my face in the pillow and started to cry. I don't even know why I'm so upset! I mean it's not like he did anything wrong.i mean he just canceled on me… again… for the billionth time! And this also hurts do to the fact that I haven't seen him in almost a moth!

I sat up and whipped the tears from my eyes. I tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming and coming. _I some need air…_ I thought. I got up from the bed and took my jacket from the chair. I walked outside to the front porch and took a deep breath. It's freezing out here. I remember how Quil use to keep me warm when it was cool… Tears rolled down my cheek. I wasn't crying as much as earlier, but I was still crying.

"Claire…?" I herd a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see it was. It's Cody. "Hey Cody," I said sniffling and whipping tears from my eyes.

"Claire? What's wrong?"he said coming to the front porch with me and standing next to me.

"Uh… It's nothing really," I said chuckling ackwardly. "My date bailed. He couldn't make it…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… What a jerk!"

I giggled, but I was surprised on how angry he sounded. I've never herd his voice that aggressive. "It's no big deal really. It happens all the time."

"If it wasn't such a big deal, why are you crying?" he said with a smirk. When did he get all cocky?

I smiled at him. You know I've never noticed before but Cody is kindda cute. And he's… changed a lot, changes that I haven't noticed. He black shaggy hair was hanging slightly over his eyes, he's chocolate brown eyes are glowing I the moonlight, he got taller… a _lot_ taller. Last time I remember he was 5'11, now he's 6'2… maybe 6'3. He not only got taller but a lot muscle-ier. HE was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up till the elbow, a tie, and black dress pants with some worn in dress shoes. He looked kindda cute. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?!

"I don't know… I guess I just… I just got my hopes up for nothing." He nodded, understanding me. I looked down at the grass, moist from the rain that stopped only minutes ago. I felt a tear come down my cheek. Cody whipped it away with his thumb. I looked away from him, feeling awkward. "Well, looks like I bought this dress for nothing."

"Who said?"

"Huh?"

"I was about to go to the dance. How about we go together, you know, friends hanging out at a party."

"Sounds good to me."

***

The dance was pretty fun. We dance and hung out with some friends. Chad did get another date and Aiden was with some friends, and one of those friends was a girl. He claims that there "just friends" but I know better than to believe that. No slow dances, thank God! Everything was going great. Until the DJ ruined it all with the next song. The song was 'My Heart Cries Out' by Fighting Instinct… Quil's favorite. I could feel the tears coming up.

"Claire? Claire are you okay?" asked Cody above the noise.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine. I just… I just… need to get out of here. I need to leave, I'm sorry," I said running to the gym doors. The cold November air hit me like a bullet. My jacket wasn't enough to keep me warm, but I didn't care. I just want to get out of here. How can I leave? Do I have enough money for a cab? I herd the doors open. I looked back to see who it was. It's Cody.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to leave," I said rubbing my arms hopping to get warm.

"Here," said Cody putting his jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks, but won't you be cold?"

"No, I'll live. Besides it's not that cold. Not like most Novembers here." I looked at him as if he lost his mind or something. He smiled. "Now how do I get you home?"

"I'll call my mom she'll take me home, don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, enjoy the rest of the dance."

"Okay, thanks."

***

I was at home. It was almost midnight, I was waiting around for Quil to call just when I was about to pass out of exhaustion my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey Claire, did I wake you up?"

"No I was awake," I said rubbing my eye.

"Good, and I thought of a great way to make it up to you. You know that park in Forks that you love so much?"

"Yeah, the one with the big oak tree, Oakie." I absolutely loved it there. Quil use to take me there when I was little all the time.

"Well how about we go there tomorrow. Five o' clock, be there?"

"Be there. See you tomorrow. Bye Quil."

"Bye Claire."

Before he hung up I herd someone say "Dude this is getting serious," and that's when Quil hung up. I couldn't identify who it was. Why is everything so weird! What did little I-Don't-Know-Who-You-Are mean by that?!

_Okay, okay, calm down Claire. Take deep cleansing breaths._ I tried to relax. I mean I was reading into things. Nothing is going on. Your just acting a little weird cuz you haven't hung out with Quil for a while. Everything is fine.

I turned off the lamp got under the covers and slowly drifted into sleep. Anxious about tomorrow, but I couldn't help but think about what I herd and how everything has gotten so weird.

*The next day*

I was getting ready to go to the park. It was _freezing_ so I had to bundle up. I wore a sweater and _two_ jackets. I wore a beanie and snow boots. Though it wasn't snowing, (yet) but it helps keep warm. "Okay mom I'm ready to go," I yelled to my mother while I grabbed the basket with the snacks for Quil and I.

"Okay, okay, let's go."

I Ran over to the car as fast as I could. It's _really_ cold. Mom drove me to the park. "Love you mom see you soon," I said getting out of the car.

"Okay sweetie, do you want me to pick you up later?"

"Uh, no, Quil will drive me home."

"Okay. See you later and don't freeze to death, okay?"

"Okay mom! Love you!"

"Love you!"

I slammed the door behind me and walked over to the bench. The bench was where I always waited for Quil on those rare occasions where he'd meet me here instead of taking me here. I placed the small basket on my lap and proceeded to wait for Quil. I checked my watch. _5:02. Okay, I'm sure he'll be here any minute… _

***

_7: 30._ I've been waiting here for two and a half freaking hours! Face it Claire he's not showing up. You got ditched! I got up from the bench and dumped the basket in the trash with all the force I had.

The rain started to fall; hard. The rain was ice cold and it was coming down by the gallons. I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed speed dial number four, my mom. My phone went _beep_; I checked the screen to see what was wrong. There was a picture of a red battery that read: _Battery dead_, and the proceeded to shut down. _Great just my luck._ _Looks like I'm walking._ As nature's sick way of showing what bad luck I have, it started to rain harder. I put up the hood of my jacket and started to walk. The wind blew hard.

This is just amazing. How could Quil do this to me?! I thought he was my best friend! I thought… I thought he cared about me… That obviously isn't the case. Cuz if it was I wouldn't be walking under eighty mile per hour rain trying to get home! I got ditched. _Maybe I've gotten ditched one to many times… _

***

When I get home I slam the door open causing my parents to flinch. "Claire!" said my parents at the same time. I fall to my knees on the the floor. For some reason my knees gave came rushing to my side and hugging me. I burry my face in my mothers chest.

"He never showed up." My voice sounded shaky as if I were crying. Maybe I was. I couldn't tell under the poring rain.

"What?"

"Quil."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm sure that he just had something important and couldn't make it."

"I'd get that. One thing is to cancel, another is to leave you there waiting for two and a half hours waiting for him to show up without even calling you to tell you he won't be there!" I said pulling away from my mother and practically yelling in her face. All trace of sorrow gone, replaced by anger. I got up and walked to my room slamming the door behind me.

I took a _long_ shower with steaming hot water. I wore a brown shirt seven times my size and brown and black pajama pants with a little wolf on the right leg that I always ware with this shirt. There my favorite pajamas, maybe they'll cheer me up. I untangle my hair till there were absolutely no knots and I turned up the heater in the living room.

I was sitting down on the couch watching T.V. I was watching re runs of _Full House_, though I'm not sure what is going on in the episode. It was just me right now. My mom is I her room finishing some work stuff and dad went out to the market to get some _Campbell's_ soup and _Ovaltine_ to make hot chocolate.

When I was about in my third episode I herd the phone ring. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but what if it was dad? I sighed and got up from the couch. I walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said how incredibly dull my voice sounded; like I was bored or something.

"Hey Claire, it's me Quil." I suddenly got very angry. Like if it was a crime for him to call. He actually has the nerve to call me right now?1

"Oh."

"Claire, I'm so-"

"Sorry? That's what you were gonna say right? Sorry doesn't cut it this time."

"Claire, I'm sorry I had to-"

"I'm fed up with your excuses!"

"Claire-"

"I'm done."

"You're done?"

"Yeah, I'm done. I'm done, getting ditched all the time. I'm done having to re arrange my whole life because of your busy schedule. I'm done with getting my hopes up and end up falling."

"Claire, you don't understand."

"Than make me understand!" I was getting _really_ loud now. "Tell me the reason why your so busy all the time! And tell me the real reason. Tell me and I'll believe you Quil, just make me understand, because God knows I don't understand."

"I… I can't. Not now at least."

"Well then I'm done. I'm done feeling like I'm out of this huge secret that everyone seems to know about but me. I'm tiered of being left out."

"Claire, please just let me explain!"

"Quil…" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "Don't ever talk to me again," I said my voice barely a whisper, and with that I hung up. I didn't let him talk. I didn't care about what he had to say. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I walked to my room. I'm tiered of the lies… and tiered of all the secrets…

* * *

Gave you a long one there didn't I? I really really hope you liked it!!!! Plz plz plzzzz review!!!! I worked really hard on this chapter!!! I'm done with school so hopefully I can update soon. But I am increadably lazy so yeah… I'm a loser. Um, yeah so hope you enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think. Oh special thanks to these guys:

RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo: Thank you soo much. I'm blushing. You're a great writer too. That really made my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

becksishere: Thank you! Hope you liked this one too!!

Claire: Oh my God… Claire's reading my story… I'm freaking out… Okay yeah thank you sooooooo much I so freaking sorry it took me so long to update!!! I will try to update faster and I'm really REALLY glad you liked it!!!

lexigrrl09: I'd just thought it be funny if they were. Thanks for reading glad you like it!!

mycatisblued: I'm glad you like it hope you keep reading!!!

wyseforkgirl: Thank you hope you like what I wrote in this one!!!

I think that's everyone. I really really hope you guys liked ot and I hope you keep reading my story!!!! Thanks again and don't forget to review!!! BYE!!!!


	10. A Missing Piece

A/N: Hi! I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I am an extremely lazy person and I am sorry that you guys have to suffer the consequences of that! But here it it. I apologize if it's kind of sucky. I personally don't like it very much but I couldn't find a way to make it better. Well I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read! Here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would be one happy gal!

Chapter 10

It's been two weeks since me and Quil "broke up", for lack of better terms. And ever since then I feel so… empty. Like a part of me is missing. I even find myself asking myself if I'm even conscious. I find myself wondering if this is just a dream. A nightmare is more like it. I mean, why does it hurt so much? We were never together, we aren't together, and we will never be together! I don't ever want to see him again!

Sometimes I cry myself to sleep. I don't feel like going out or hanging out with anyone. I barely talk and I can't remember the last time I smiled. And I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. But I am the perfect student. I do my homework everyday. I study for a test weeks before it's do. I'm always prepared for a pop quiz and I'm never tardy. My teachers must love me.

From what I've noticed no one has noticed that I'm not being myself, and if someone did notice… I don't know. I don't care. I've forgotten what _caring_ what _feeling_ is like! I won't say it out loud, but I miss him. A _lot_. It hurts how much I miss him. I will never understand anything anymore. And… it doesn't matter.

"Sweetie, are you ready to go to school?" asked my mother. I nodded and got up from the table. I took my backpack from the couch and walked out to the car. I sat in the front seat and turned up the heat. It has to be the coldest November ever. Well according to the weather channel I frankly don't feel it. No surprise. I don't feel anything anymore. The car ride to school was silent. Like always. Nothing changes. Everything is always the same. No good times, nothing to look forward too.

We got to school and opened the car door. "Bye, honey, have a nice day at school," she said and gave me a shy smile.

"Bye," I said so sad in a voice so low _I_ could barely hear it. She probably didn't hear it ether, but I didn't care. I slammed the car door and walked up the steps and went to school. I walked over to my looker, got my math book and headed straight to class. I got there a couple of minutes before the bell rang. So I sat down at my desk and started skimming threw my math book.

"Claire, may I speak with you?" said my math teacher.

"Yes Mr. Evans? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no of coarse not. I mean, you grades are better than ever, you've turned in all of your projects and assignment on time and sometimes early."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just wanted you to give this to your parents," he said handing me a piece of paper.

I read the paper quickly. "My parents? Why do you want to see my parents?" I know I was supposed to sound angrier, but there was no emotion it came out… flat.

"I just need to talk to your parents, hopefully the both of them if possible."

"But-"

"This Friday, Miss. Young." At that note the bell rang. "Time for class, sit down."

I turned around and sat on my desk. I should be angry. I should be stomping and yelling and giving my teacher death glares, but I just couldn't get myself to _feel_ angry. _How did I use to do it…? _I sat through the rest of math class taking one too many notes. The bell rang and I was the first out of the room.

The rest of the morning flew by quickly. I paid perfect attention, took notes, and didn't disrupt the class once. They didn't seem to mind. Mr. Evans is just crazy. I got my food and sat down in my table. I started playing with my peas. I'm not really hungry. I was playing with my food for at least another two minutes. Right when I was going to get up and dump the food someone sat in the seat next to me. I looked up and the first thing I saw were some familiar chocolate brown eyes. Cody. "Hey," he said his voice full of concern.

"Hi." Wow, my voice sounded weird. Very… unused. It sounded horse and it even cracked when I said 'hi'.

"We haven't talked in a while, have we? What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Anything new?"

"No."

"Claire…"

"What?" _I just wanna leave._

"Claire, I'm worried about you. Are you sick?"

I looked up from my food and looked at him straight in the eye. "Sick? Why would you think I'm sick?"

"Because, well –don't take this the wrong way- but you don't look so great Claire." I raised an eye brow. I have no idea what he's talking about. He sighed. "Well you look skinnier, and tired, and, well, sick." I looked down at my food again, kind of ashamed. _Am I really that bad?_ "But most importantly you look sad," he said, concern in his voice. He took my hand in his. I can feel the tears coming. "Claire, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I finally looked up at him. I looked into his eyes, full of concern and worry. He really wants to know. He really wants to… help me. "It's… it's nothing. I-I just," I said the tears falling from my eyes. "I… I… I" and that is when I just lost it. I just burst into tears. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

Cody pulled me closer and I buried my face into his chest and just cried. He stroked my hair as I completely lost my sanity. "Shh, Claire, it's ok, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine." I managed to pull myself together a couple of minutes after.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just… going through a tough time right now."

"It's ok. We don't have to talk about it here. You wanna leave?" I nodded. He smiled, "Ok, come on let's go." He got up from the table and helped me get out of my chair.

I looked around, no one appeared to notice my little breakdown over there. He took my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria. It was kind of awkward him holding my hand, but if I pulled away it might hurt his feelings so I just tried to ignore it. "Where are we going?" I asked him wiping my tear off with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Home. I'm taking you to your house."

"How are we going to leave school?"

"I have my ways."

"Is it illegal?" He laughed. I chuckled too but I'm still worried. _Is it…?_

It turns out I got sick from the cafeteria food. I threw up all over the cafeteria and had to be sent home immediately. Cody is going to escort me because he just wasn't comfortable letting me go home all by myself. That's the excuse we gave the nurse to let us go home early. She bought the whole thing.

"Ok then," she said scribbling something down on a blue piece of paper. "I'll give this note to all of your teachers make sure they don't think your ditching," she said as she ripped the piece of paper out with a smile. "No you get plenty of rest, ok? The food probably just didn't agree with you, if by tomorrow you're still like this I want you to go visit your doctor, alright?" I nodded. "Good. Now go. Make sure your boyfriend takes good care of you now."

"Wait, wait, whoa, um, he- he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry," said and then winked at me. _A wink? What the heck does that mean?_

"Thanks, Ms. Hudson. I'll take her home don't worry, thank you," he said and we headed toward the door. Cody opened the door for me; I smiled at him and walked out of the office. We walked down the now empty hallways. The bell rang like two seconds ago. "See? I told you I'd get you home."

I smiled at him. "I apologize for my doubt, all powerful Cody."

"I guess I'll let it slide, just this once." He looked down at me and smiled. We walked out of the school and outside to the front steps. I looked up at the sky the gray clouds were pretty thick. It looks like it's going to rain. "So do we walk or do we call a cab?"

I thought about it for a second. Hm… "Let's walk. I don't think it'll start raining soon. How long could it take us to get to my house?"

"Alright then, we walk," he said smiling. I smiled back and with that we were off to my house. Walking fast enough trying to beat the rain.

We were almost to my front porch when it started raining. I unlocked the door and ran inside, both of us laughing. Hm, haven't done that in a while. It's feels nice. "I guess no matter how hard you try you can't beat Mother Nature."

I giggled. "Guess not," I said twisting up my hair to try and get some of the water out. I turned around to look at Cody. He was grinning; little drops of water were falling from his wet hair to his face. His clothes were a little wet but they would dry soon. "Take off your shoes."

"Huh?"

"Take off your shoes and leave 'em by the door so they'll dry," I said taking off my shoes. He nodded and did the same. "Now let me get you a towel," I said walking toward the hall closet. I took two towels and walked back to the living room. Cody was exactly where I left him. I smiled and tossed him one of the towels. He caught it right on time and started drying his hair. I started drying my hair too.

"Um, I'm gonna go to my room and change. You'll be ok out here by yourself for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah, totally you go, I'll stay here." I smiled and headed for my room.

I changed into some old sweats pulled my hair back and walked out. I headed toward the living room where I found Cody was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and sighed. It feels a lot better to be here. "So… you hungry?" asked Cody.

"A little." I'm not sure if that's a lie. Cuz I really don't feel hungry but I didn't eat anything for lunch, shouldn't I be hungry?

"Cool, wanna order pizza?"

I giggled. "Sure." I got up and headed toward the phone. I took the phone and headed toward the fridge where all the emergency numbers are. It has all the names and numbers of the food places that deliver and all the local hospitals and whatever. I dialed the number of pizza joint in Forks that delivers here to La Push. I ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, he told me it be delivered in thirty minutes or less, told me the price and I hung up. "Pizza will be here soon," I told Cody walking over to the couch.

"Cool. So Claire…"

"So Cody."

"How's the weather?"

I laughed at the question. "Seriously? Your asking me about the _weather_?"

"What? I'm making small talk! Now I'm going to ask you again and this time you're not going to laugh, got it?" I nodded, holding back the laughter. "Good. Now, how's the weather lately?"

"Cold," I said giggling a little.

"It has been cold hasn't it? You see that's how small talk works."

"Really? Tell me more o your small talk ways, please."

"Well, if you insist." We kept talking about small talk for the next half hour. That has to be the most interesting conversation topic I've ever heard. I was laughing so hard that I thought I might pee on myself.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Pizza guys here," I said after a contained my laughter. "You let him in while I go get the money."

"Okay."

I walked into my room and looked for my wallet. It took me a while but I found it. When I walked out Cody just closed the door pizza in hand. "Um… where's the pizza guy?"

"He left. They tend to do that once they give you the pizza."

"But I didn't pay him yet."

"No I did."

"But I said I was going to pay."

**He exaggeratedly gasped. "You actually thought I was going to let you pay? I am insulted. What kind of man do you think I am?" **

"Oh… well then here," I said handing him the ten dollars.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let's eat," he said walking to the living room.

"Okay…" I walked over to the kitchen and got two sodas from the fridge and walked pack to the living room. I sat down in my previous spot next to Cody and handed him his soda.

"Thank you." He opened his soda and took a sip. We were sting in a way that we were facing each other and the pizza box in front of us. "Now, Claire, I think we've avoided the conversation for too long."

"What conversation?" I said getting a slice of pizza.

"Why did you start crying earlier at lunch today?" he asked concerned once more.

I sighed. I was hoping he would forget. Obviously he didn't. "It's a, um… long… complicated story," I said putting the pizza back in the box.

I kept looking down like the pizza box contained this amazing secret. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and met Cody's gaze. "I've got time," he said with a shy reassuring smile.

I sighed. How can anyone deny him anything with those big brown eyes? "Well I had this friend. He's been my friend since as long as I can remember. We use to do everything together. We hung out almost everyday, up until about a month ago." I felt the tears coming. "That's when things got… complicated. We barely talked he started canceling our plans and after a while we just stop talking to each other completely. I kept trying to make plans so we could hang out but in the end he ended up canceling them. Actually he never really gave me a reason… Anyway one night I just totally lost it. I yelled at him and told him to never talk to me again. That was two weeks ago." It felt silly. To be acting this way over losing your best friend, but it's totally different with Quil. I can't explain why. "It's kind of when you have a best friend since kindergarten an you were inseparable and then when you get to middle school they decide never to talk to you again."

He nodded."I understand. I know what it's like to lose a friend like that. Sometimes the people that you care about the most are the people that can hurt you the most," he said wiping a tear running down my cheek with his thumb.

"I guess that makes since."

"Don't worry, Claire, things will get better. I promise." Suddenly his shy smile turned into a grin. "You know what? I'm going to make it my personal burden to make you happy."

"Until I get over it?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

"Thanks," I said with a giggle. "Now let's eat this pizza before it gets cold."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

We laughed and talked and made bad jokes for the rest of the afternoon. We devoured the entire pizza and before we knew it was three o' clock and Cody had to go home. "Oh, um, I'll walk you out."

"Cool, thanks."

We got up from the couch and toward the door. It stopped raining, that's a first. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him, walking down the porch steps.

"Yeah, you will. Bye."

"Bye." I watched as he headed toward his house next door to mine apparently.

I turned around and started up the steps into my house. "Claire, wait," I herd Cody say.

I turned around to find him in my front yard. "Cody? Is something wrong?"

"Uh… no. I just… um can-can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Um, would you like to… um… go out… with me… this… Saturday ?"

This caught me of guard. I could feel my eyes widening with shock. _Did, Cody, just ask me out on a… date? Yeah, I think he did._ What am I gonna do? I don't want to hurt his feelings… Maybe I should say yes. How could _one _date hurt? It's just _one_ date. I can do that. "Um, sure. I-I'd l-love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" He sounds really exited. Aw! How sweet. "That's great! I'll pick you up at six, alright?"

"That sounds good."

"Cool. Um, see you later! Bye!" And with that he went to his house.

I shook my head and went inside an to my room. This morning I was totally deprest and now I have a date with Cody Summers? This has been a long odd day…

A/N: What I say? Sucky. I don't think it's one of my better chapters but I promise the next one will be less sucky! And waaaaaay longer. But that's just my opinion tell me what you guys think! That's right review! I'm really looking forward to what you guys have to say. Oh and:

42nd Blackbone: Aw thanks! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said! I'm glad you like the story! And don't worry Quil will make it up to her! Aw… so you sense there potential as well… Don't get ahead of me yet… Thank you so much for your kind words and I hope you like this chapter!

Claire: Hi Claire! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long I'll try to get off my lazy butt and type! I hope your still reading!

C: Thanks! I hope so too Quil-y hasn't bee a proper imprinter has he? :] I'm glad you liked it and I will _try_ to update faster in the future.

Well that's everyone I think! Thank you all for your kind comments! You're the reason why I keep writing! And I promise to put the books down and write! I'm in summer vacation now so I have loads of time so if I don't update sooner you all have permission to yell at me. Oh and I want everyone to know that I will finish this story! It will not be abandoned! Even if it takes me ten years to finish it I will! So don't give up hope! So I'm gonna shut up now! Thanks for reading! BYE! :D


End file.
